


With You, For Forever

by SinnamonChilds



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character Death(s), corpse bride AU, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonChilds/pseuds/SinnamonChilds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse Bride ending with Malec, with a twist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You, For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I actually wrote this last year, I just started posting all of my fics on Ao3, so I hope you like!

Magnus could not register what he was doing. He could not think straight. Every ounce of his thoughts were going towards his legs to take him far away from there. He could not stay. He felt as if he could hardly breathe. It was all he could do before his foot got caught on an above ground root, and falling hard to the ground, his foot and lower leg still stuck on the root. He let out a loud cry of frustration.

“Stupid fucking leg!”

He crawled back over to where it was, violently yanking it free. He positioned it and connected it back to his knee. He let out a sigh, attempting to get up. It was as if his whole body were in pain, muscles straining. If only I had any feeling…

He simply did not have the strength to get up. He gave up, and crawled over to a nearby tree, and collapsed against it. He had no clue where he was, not caring where he was going when he was running, only caring that he got away from there. His eyelids fluttered open, and he laughed bitterly. Of course his unconscious mind brought him here.

He looked around. He was in the woods. The same place where that fateful night happened.

He started to laugh. Why? He had no idea. Maybe he's finally going insane.

As soon as the laughing started, he let out a hoarse cry, and started to sob.

It made no sense to him. He felt a pain like he had never experienced before. He felt as though there was a huge weight suffocating him, even though he didn’t need to breathe.  
His heart didn’t beat anymore. So why did it break and tear at the seams with every cry and tear?

Of course this would happen. What did he expect? It was too good to be true since the start.

An angel does not simply appear out of nowhere, and ask to spend the rest of their life with you, to love you for all eternity. Of course it had been a misunderstanding.

But…he had still let himself fall for the boy. Still opened up his bandaged heart, hoping, that for once, it didn’t matter. That it didn’t matter that he was too skinny, or too eccentric, or that he didn’t care for the gender of the people he loved, that it didn’t matter that he was different... Dead…. That maybe the boy wouldn’t break his heart…  
He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his lanky arms tightly around them.

Of course, back there, he had put on a brave face. Masked a fake smile that took years to perfect.

He only wanted the best for him. Now he could have the perfect life he always wanted. A big house, money, a perfect husband. Mister living, with his rosy cheeks, and beating heart….

He buried his face in between his legs, trying to stifle his cries of pain, sobs racking his body.

The boy would live a happy life now. That’s what was important. That he was happy now. He deserves it. But it still didn’t make the pain hurt any less.

He had been selfish. And stupid. He couldn’t believe he had almost taken the life of the boy, just so that he could have him. He had almost made him throw his life away. And he felt awful.  
  
He looked up. The full moon as bright as ever, illuminating the cold, dark, quiet woods around him in blue, white light.

What was he supposed to do now? There was no reason to stay here now. This wasn’t his world anymore.

Magnus shook his head. He would have to just go back to the underworld now. And do what? Pretend to sleep in the allies, or hang out and drink in Bat’s bar. Listen to Ragnor worm his way around his head, or talk to Catarina, listening to them try to console him.

What he had been doing before did not seem so appealing now. Like tasting a slice of heaven, then having the gates slam right in your face.

These past few days had been the happiest in his entire life. Before and after death. All of the memories he and Alec had made. Playing the piano, dancing together, sharing their secrets, fears, and feelings. Alec made him feel…..alive….

He had never loved anyone as fiercely as he loved Alexander. Not even Camille. Glad she is taken care of, though. No one has to suffer her wrath anymore….

God, he was so happy when Alec decided he was going to marry him, after all. He had been so happy. He would never be that happy again. He had given his entire heart and soul to the angel, and he wasn’t going to get it back. He would always belong to the blue eyed boy. He would not be able to love another. He was able pick himself up and dust himself off after Camille, even if it took some time. But he didn’t think he could get over Alec in a million years.

His thoughts drifted back to the events of before.

That had been the worst part. Forcing himself to put up a wall of the complete opposite of what he was thinking. He wanted to march up the aisle, and scream at them to stop. He wanted to punch stupid perfect Mister living in the face. To pull the black haired beauty into his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

But, no. He had to stand there and smile. He had to act like everything was alright, when he really felt like the walls were caving in on him. He had to go. So he did. When no one was looking, he sneaked out of the chapel, and made a run for it. He was not able to watch the one he loved with his whole heart, give his own away to another. He couldn’t stand to face those blue eyes. The same ones that captivated him since he had laid his cat eyes on them. He couldn’t lie to him. But, if he were being honest with himself, it would be because he could not bear to actually say goodbye. And that’s how he found himself here now.

It was all too much. He closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind. It worked for a moment. He relished in the darkness. It was able to swallow up the painful memories that were

threatening to tear him apart. And he surrendered to it. Suddenly, exhaustion overtook him, and he surrendered to the darkness.

_Snap._

The sound of footsteps approaching brought him back to the light. He quickly snapped his head towards the sound, and took a sharp intake of breath. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

There, just a few feet away, he stood. The moonlight making his pale skin glow, blue eyes shine. His hair perfectly messed up, bangs falling into his face. Alec looked down at him, his eye brows creased in worry, eyes shining sadly.

Oh, right.

Magnus stood shakily, holding on to the trunk of the tree for support. He hastily wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his jacket.

They both stood where they were, silent, quietly accessing each other. Magnus was the first to speak.

“What are you doing here?” his voice came out barely a whisper, but loud enough for the shorter boy to hear.

“You just left. You didn’t say goodbye.”

Magnus turned his head to the side, biting down on his lip to try and keep the tears that were threatening to fall.

“I couldn’t.”

“Magnus-”

The said man whirled around, cutting him off.

“What are you even doing here? Why did you come here?”

Alec was quiet for a moment, and then a corner of his lips turned up, smiling sadly.

“I kinda knew you would be here.” He ducked his head down shyly, cheeks reddening that endearing blush that he loves.

Magnus shook his head. He could not think like that anymore. Alec wasn’t _his_ anymore.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and managed to croak out a response.

 

“Well. I’m here. So what? Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to go get married or something.” He said bitterly, trying to be nonchalant, and failing.

The pale boy’s face fell. He stared down at his long, pale fingers playing with the ends of his coat, “I..I thought you would want to see me one more time-”

“Why can’t you just leave? Just leave me be!” Magnus exclaimed. Alec flinched at the hostility of his voice. Magnus’ face contorted with guilt, and he spoke much softer this time.

He sighed, “I was perfectly fine with just leaving and leaving it at that, but now you had to come over here, and…make it so much harder…because…,” his voice cracked, and a few tears fell down his cheeks against his will, “now I have to say goodbye, and I don’t want to, because I love yo-”

Magnus was cut off as a pair of lips descended on his own. They were warm and wet, mixed with the tears falling down both of their faces. He froze, completely unsure of what to do. It had been years since another person had kissed him. It felt amazing. When Alec pressed harder, Magnus relaxed, and deepened the kiss. His hands found their way to the shorter boy’s slender hips, while Alec’s arms went around the taller boy’s neck, hanging on for dear life.

They stayed like that for God knows how long, just enjoying being enveloped in each other. But, unfortunately, one of them still needed to breath. Alec was the first to pull away from the embrace, his breath heavy, panting. Neither moved, still wrapped in each other’s arms. They simply gazed into each other’s eyes. Both were shining from emotion, and former tears.

Alec took a deep breath, “Magnus…I…I have something to say.”

Magnus took a shaky breath, burying his head in the crook of the shorter boy’s neck.

“No. Please, don’t talk. Just let me stay here a little longer, before you go.”

“Magnus.”

Reluctantly, the tall boy lifted his head up to gaze upon the other boy. His jaw was set, face unfazed, eyes determined.

“Magnus,” this time, he didn’t interrupt him, “I need to tell you something…I called it off.”

His eye brows scrunched up in confusion at the words, before his eyes widened in realization. The wedding, he thought.

“You…you what?! Why?”

The shorter boy looked down shyly, taking Magnus’ hands in his own. Finally, he looked up through his bangs, biting his lip slightly. He reached with his right hand, cradling the taller boy’s cheek, his thumb caressing his skin.

“Because…I… I-I love you.”

Magnus’ felt as though his heart was racing, jumping wildly. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. He felt giddy, his stomach full of butterflies, at the fact that the blue eyed boy had just told him that his feelings were not unrequited.

But, as soon as they came, they were gone. A lump had formed in his throat. They could never be together. He would have to watch Alec grow old, knowing that he could never share in the experience. He would stay like…this.

Alec watched the display of emotions take over the older boy’s face. From confusion to shock, to giddy, then, to hurt, and, finally, pain. An expression he knew all too well, unfortunately.

“Alec,” he began, placing his own hand over the one on his cheek. He closed his eyes, nuzzling into it. “I love you, too. So much more than you will never know… But, you know we can’t be together. I’m dead, if you haven’t realized that already. You have your whole life ahead of you. I can’t ask you to settle for me.”

Alec stayed silent the whole time, registering the other’s words.

“Well…too bad. Cuz you’re gonna be stuck with me.”

As he finished the sentence, his knees suddenly buckled, and Magnus was the only thing that kept him from crashing to the ground. Slowly, he lowered the boy to the ground. Magnus rested on his knees, hovering over him. Alec’s face was contorted in pain, his skin layered in cold sweat, and, come to think of it, his skin had seemed paler than usual. He chastised himself for not noticing earlier.

“Alec, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Alec, never one to beat around the bush, just bit the bullet, “I drank the poison.”

That was not what he had been expecting. His face contorted in horror.

“W-what? What do you mean?! Why? Why would you do something like that?!”

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his own, cradling it to his chest. Said boy simply smiled softly and sadly at him, and managed to choke out a reply, “I-I love you. I want-I want to be with you. I can’t live without you. I’d rather be dead.” He smirked at his own lame joke.

Tears had begun to spring at his eyes, and he no longer held them in. He laughed shakily, kissing the knuckled of the younger boy’s hand.

“God, you’re so stupid,” his voice cracked, “You’re going to die, and you’re cracking stupid jokes.”

Alec suddenly clutched his stomach, whimpering and groaning in pain. Every one made Magnus’ heart clench in pain. He remembered how much it hurt to die. How scared he was. It was like drowning. You felt like you were being suffocated, and no matter how hard you clawed and reached for the surface, you just keep sinking. But, most of all, he had felt so alone. He didn’t want Alec to feel like that. He had to be strong, for him.

“Alec,” he took the younger boy’s face in his hands, “Look at me, please.”

 

Looking as though it pained him to, his eyes fluttered open, his gaze falling upon him. There was so much pain in them that Magnus fought to keep his eyes locked on his.

“Look at me. I’m here, okay. I know it hurts. But I’m here. You’re not alone, I’m right here, darling.” Magnus’ lip quivered slightly.

Alec nodded slightly. His hand gripped Magnus’ tightly, and he knew. It was time. He leaned down, placing a delicate kiss on his forehead. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and a hand went slack in his own.

There was silence. The only sound filling the air was his shaky breaths. Tears streamed down his face. He finally opened his eyes.  
He laid there. His eyes were open. Still the same beautiful blue. But they were glassy now, as if belonging to a doll. The shine that usual occupied them was gone, leaving them a dull blue. His face was deadpanned. His mouth open only slightly. His hand came to hover over Alec’s face, delicately lowering his eye lids. Even with that, he looked peaceful. As if he were sleeping, like any other night. Magnus knew that it was an expression he would never forget.

Finally giving in, he choked out the sobs that had been threatening to come out earlier. He lifted the slack body into his lap, his arms wrapping around the shoulders. He rested his head atop of Alec’s unruly hair. He rocked back and forth, holding onto his body for dear life, as if it was the only thing keeping him together.

He stayed like that for minutes, hours, days? Magnus had no clue. He paid no attention to the world around him. He was stuck in a state of mind where he could not do anything but sit and wait.

Then, as if reading his mind, he felt the body he was holding stir. He still held him in his lap, but moved him so that he could see his face. Suddenly, a pair of eye lids snapped open. They were the same beautiful blue as before. The shine was back. They darted around before falling on a pair of green eyes gazing down at him.

“Magnus,” he said slowly, “W-what…I don’t…why…”

“Hey, sweetie. Welcome to the afterlife.” Magnus smiled lopsidedly at him, his eyes warm.

Alec made to stand, and he let him. He gasped as he noticed his skin. If it wasn’t pale before, it certainly was now. No color left it an ashy white, almost blue.

“It’s your blood. Because your heart has stopped, it has stopped pumping blood, it no longer circulates, so your skin no longer has color.” Magnus answered his question.  
Alec simply nodded in understanding. “Wow. So this is what it feels like to be dead…Not too different.”

Magnus chuckled, “Yeah, you’ll notice the differences. Like not have to stop to breath during make out sessions,” he added with smirk.

Alec ducked his head shyly. He would have blushed, if not for obvious reasons. His heart clenched as he realized that he would miss seeing the adorable blushes. He brushed the feeling off. What was important, was that he was with him now.

“Yeah,” added the shorter boy.

He stepped closer to Magnus and wrapped his arms around arms around his narrow waist, burying his head in his chest. Magnus responded by wrapping his long arms around the shorter boy’s shoulders, resting his chin atop his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“Alec…I still can’t believe you did this for me. For us. You gave your life for me, literally. And I know it’s extremely selfish of me to be happy at the fact, but I am. Aku Cinta Kamu.”

Alec smiled, “Like I said, I would rather die than live without you. I love you too much to let you go.” He finished, pulling away, and looking up at him.

Magnus smiled one of those smiles that always made his stomach do flips. The one where the corners of his mouth would turn up slightly and his eyes would stare down lovingly at him. The one reserved for only him. No longer being able to help himself, he leaned up and pressed his lips to the taller boy’s.  
Magnus moaned softly, tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Alec’s hands found their way up, and cupped Magnus’ face. Magnus held on to his love’s wrists. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away, but not from lack of breath.

Magnus smiled cheekily at him, while Alec bit his lip, smiling, and ducked his head in embarrassment, but their gazes never left each other’s eyes. Blue on green.

Alec started to notice something in his peripheral vision, but didn’t want to look away. But, as it was nagging at his mind, he finally tore his gaze away, and gasped.

There, maybe ten feet away from them, was a light. He had never seen anything like it. It was in a circular shape, and looked to be about ten feet in diameter. It was as bright as the sun, yet, he was still able to gaze upon it. Like looking into the light of a flashlight, but much more intense. It was like nothing Alec had ever seen.

“Magnus…” he was at a loss for words, looking to the taller boy for answers. He finally looked back to see that Magnus was as entranced as he was.

Of course, as soon as Magnus had seen it, he knew what it was. Usually, as soon as you die, you would see your light, and you would be on your way. But, for some, you were chained back to the living world, and never saw your light. Some say it’s because your soul is damned, some say it’s because you have unresolved business. Magnus stopped guessing a long time ago. He just figured, after hundreds of years, that he was meant to never be free. When he noticed Alec see his, his stomach dropped because he thought Alec was going to move on without him. But, he quickly realized that he could see it, too. He could see it. He had thought he was never going to, but there it was, right there, and it was beautiful. He smiled.

“Magnus.” Magnus started, brought out of his trance by the small voice next to him. “You can see it, too, right?”

Magnus nodded violently, grinning. “It’s our light at the end of the tunnel.”

Alec’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh. I never knew they meant it literally.”

Magnus chuckled, then shook his head, “I never thought I was gonna be able to move on. But then you came along, “He grabbed Alec’s hand, intertwining their fingers, “And set me free.”

Alec smiled, looking down at their entwined hands, then back up to those gorgeous green cat eyes, “Together.”

Magnus brought their hands up, kissing his knuckles, his cat eyes twinkling, “Together.”

With that, they walked forward, and into the light.


End file.
